Adios al orgullo
by Shiru92
Summary: O-S de Alice y Jasper. Te amo alice... Yo tambien Jasper.- / - No me importa Edward si el no me llama yo tampoco lo voy a llamar. se terminó.  No soy buena para los Summarys pero Entren!. Esta buena ;  ...


THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER

Bueno aca traigo un OS . Realmente lo hice en el colectivo/ micro/transporte publico o como le digan mientras volvia del trabajo. salio la idea mientras escuchaba el tema de Arjona. Asi que bueno lo escribi en el celular y aca lo subo a ver q dicen ;)

espero que les guste! no es la gran cosa peeero jajaa! besis

**Adiós al Orgullo**

Pv:Jasper

-¿Puedo decirte un secreto?-Le dije al oido

-Claro mi vida- me miró a los ojos

-Te amo-le sonreí -Con todo el corazón

-Yo también mi Jaz-Era tan sincera, tan honesta

...

-Mi amor - me gritó al levantar el telefono

¿Qué te pasó Alice?-Pregunté preocupado

-Te extraño

-Te extraño mas mi hermosa...¿Te gustaría que pase por tu casa al terminar el trabajo?

-Me encantaría

-Entonces dalo por hecho- escuché su perfecta risa detras de la linea

-Te estaré esperando

...

¿Quién soy?-Sentí sus suaves manos sobre mis ojos

-Alice ... ¿Quién mas esta en la casa?-Pregunté

-...- Se rió a carcajada y se sentó sobre mis piernas

-Sos un tierno- me peino el pelo ya que un gran viento había entrado por la puerta y me despeinó.

-jaz es tierno y todo tuyo- le dí un sueve beso sobre sus labios

...

-Jazzi me llamaron- Abrí la puerta. Alice entró y se tiró en mis brazos

-¿Quién bonita?-pregunté intrigado

-De la compania- me contestó

-¿Qué companía?- Seguía sin entender

-Channel &Co ¿te suena?-me miró sonriendo

-¡Que bueno! Me alegro mucho por vos, mi vida- La abracé con fuerza

-Si, era mi sueño y ahora lo logré realidad

-Estoy muy feliz Alice... Hermosa te lo mereces- Le acaricié su cabellera

-Si - sonrió - Iré a casa a prepar las valijas

-¿Qué?¿Qué valijas?-endurecí de golpe

-Ah ... creo que esa parte no te la conté

-Si, la evitaste- Suspiré- Hablá Alice

-Tengo que irme por un tiempo a París

-¿Qué?

-Perdón ... pero para que el contrato funcione es asi. Me llamaron para que sea la cara de la marca.

-Claro- Sonreí con amarguro al pensar que ella estaría feliz. Ya se había cumplido su sueño y ahora estaría en carteles, afiches, revistas, diarios y desfiles ¿pero yo? ¿Qué pasará con lo nuestro?

-Pense que estarías feliz...- me miró triste

-Si estoy feliz Alice- suspiré- si, me pone feliz que te hallan llamado pero no quiero terminar con vos ... Lo nuestro es importante para mi. Te amo Alice

-Yo tambien te amo Jazper pero esta es mi oportunidad y no la voy a desaprobechar

...

Corrí y corrí. Ya sentía que volaba pero cada vez sentía que quedaba más y no llegaba más. Miré en la pantalla e iba bien ya que marcaba que el viaje a destino París todavía no habia despegado y más hasta había gente embarcando pero no había rastro de Alice.

Puerta A11 destino París- me dijo el hombre de suguridad

-Necesito pasar -insistí-Es urgente

-No puede ser - me miro indiferente-Aqui solo pasan quienes viajan

-Alice Cullen- grité -Es a ella a quien tengo que ir a parar

-...-El hombre me miró sorprendido

-Era mi novia o es y será pero me tiene que dejar pasar -Casi me pongo a llorar pero suspiré y me lo trage ya que había gente mirando la escena

-Esta bien. Esta bien. Pasá- Sacó la cinta de seguridad y me cedió el paso

-Gracias- pasé y volví a correr

-Ay- me gritó una vieja cuando la choqué en la fila de la aduana

-Lo siento señora- me disculpé pero mis ojos brillaron cuando vieron a aAlice poniendo sus valijas sobre la cinta de los rayos

-Alice- Grité

-¿Jazper?-Se dió vuelta y me miró seria- ¿Que haces ?- dijo cuando estaba a su lado

-No quiero perder a mi novia.

-Jazz- Sonrió

-Señorita ¿Va a pasar o no?- El maldito hombre insistente nos interrumpio

-Si claro que iré- le contestó con tristreza en su cara- Perdon jaz - se disculpo

-Alice- le grité desdesperado pero ella ya había pasado por la puerta contra metales hacia el freeshop.

Asi supe que la había perdido.

.

.

.

Pv Alice

-¿Señorita?- sentí unas suaves manos sobre mi hombro y sonreí

-Si Jazzi, ya voy...

-¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?- escuché mas atenta a la voz preocupada que ahora se escuchaba diferente

-¡No sos jaz!-Grite cuando desperté y caí en la realidad y en donde estaba.

-No, no soy Jazz y disculpe soy el azafato (N/A : o como se le dija a las azafatas hombres) y mi nombre es Emmet

-Ah disculpe. me quedé dormida- sonreí timidamente

-Esta bien. Abrochese el cinturón que ya vamos a bajar.

-Bueno

...

-¡Alice, vamos de compras!-Rosalie era la otra chica que también habían llamado de Channel y ahora eramos intimas amigas

-No! , Rose ... Cero ganas

-¿Otra vez pensando en ese tal Jazper?-me grito- debe haber otros hombre mejor en el mundo

-¡No!- me puse rigida- ¿olvidar a Jaz? eso nunca.

-Bue, esta bien

...

-¡No lo puedo creer!- escuché los gritos de mi amiga al entrar a la habitación del hotel

-¿Qué?¿Qué paso?- pregunté intrigada

-¿Te acordas del avion?

-Si ¿Qué pasó? - Volvi a preguntar

-Bueno ¿te acordas del "azafato"?- me contestó

-¿Emmet?

-¡Si!- gritó

-¿Qué pasó con el?

-Hoy me lo crucé en el centro comercial ... me pidio el numero de telefono y quedamos en salir

-Que bueno Rosi. Estoy muy feliz por vos

-Gracias amiga y ¿sabes qué?

-¿Que?

-Tiene un amiguito, James, ... podemos hacer salidita de amigos - habló levantando sus cejas al decir "amigos"

-No Rose - me tiré sobre el sillón- no quiero ir, Andá vos y pasala lindo.

-Sos una aburrida- me gritó y entró al baño

...

-¿Si?- me había quedado dormida y el telefono me desperto

-Alice ... Hermanita . ¡Que lindo es escuchar tu voz!

-¿Edward?

-No ¿Quién sino?¿Esperabas a alguien?

-No, no. Solo no esperaba que mi hermano me llame

-Bueno

-¿Edward?¿Qué queres?

-Nada... está bien. Mentiría si te dijiera que solo te llamo por que te extraño

- Entonces...¿Hay algo más?- pregunté

- ...-

-Hablá Edward- le grité

-A papá en la fiesta del bicentenario del hospital donde trabaja le van a dar un premio como mejor doctor y profesor y quiere que estes vos...

-Ahhh- quedé pensativa

-¿y?

-y ¿Qué?

-¿Vas a venir?

-No lo se...

-No sabes ¿Qué?... ¿Es por Jazper?- preguntó. Jazper estudiaba medicina en el mismo hospital que trabajaba mi padre. En ocaciones era su profesor aunque papá era muy profecional y no mezclaba las cosas

-No,no. Igual si fuera por el ¿Qué?

-Que si lo amas y el te ama ¿Por que no vuelven?

-Por el orgullo. si el no me llama yo tampoco y se termino. No te metas Edward

-Bueno esta bien. sos re jodida... Chau- me dijo distante - pensalo bien y si cambias de opinión la fiesta es el 21 de abril

-Claro que lo pensare

-No y no me olvide que el 20 es tu cumpleaños sister. por eso quiero que lo festejes en casa, con quienes te quieremo... y no sola

-Gracias hermanito. Te juro que lo pensaré

...

-Rose ¿Cómo me queda?- Salí del provador con un vestido negro de raso con tiritas

-Me encantó Alice. te queda pintado- A mi amiga le brillaban los ojos

-¿Con un chal?- pregunté- seguro resfresaca

-Por supuesto que si amiga... Ay pagaría por verle la cara a ese tal Jazper cuando te vea. -se rió- de tanto que me hablaste de el pareciera que lo conozco de toda la vida

-jaja- rei en carcajada. yo tambien deseaba verlo.

...

-Y ahora el premio al doctor del año en especialidad de cardiología- Listo. Ahora le tocaba a papá. Estaba junto a mi madre en la mesa principal y a su lado esta Edward con Bella, su novia de hace mas de seis años. A jazper no lo había visto y eso que miraba a todos lados como si hubiera perdido algo pero no...

Ya estaba comenzando a creer que no había ido pera no encontrarse conmigo. Me había cruzado el mundo para llegar a Argentina y no verlo porque el muy cobarde no dio la cara.

-Le entrega el premio a Carlisle Cullen su mejor alumno, el mejor promedio de su clase: Jazper Cullen.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba escuchando?-

-Un aplauso a un gran profesor y doctor - dijo mientas papá subia al escenario y se abrazaron

-Gracias a todos. En especial a mi familia que me hacen feliz y por ellos soy lo que soy- Papá dio su discurso y bajó. llegó hacia mi y me abrazo- Jazper es buen chico y te ama. No lo dejes ir- me susurro al oido

...

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti, a ti la que no escucha,_

_A ti que con lo que te sobra me darías la luz para encender los días,_

_A ti que juegas a ganarme cuando sabes bien que lo he perdido todo,_

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti aunque te importe poco, lo que estoy diciendo._

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti aunque es perder el tiempo,_

_A ti que te paso tan lejos el rigor del llanto y la melancolía,_

_Si nunca dije la verdad fue porque la verdad siempre fue una mentira,_

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti aunque te valga madre lo que estoy diciendo._

_A ti que te falto el valor para pelear por ti,_

_A ti que te consuelas con cubrirte de Channel las huellas de mis besos,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada, nada._

_A ti que por despecho estas pensando con los pies,_

_A ti que me dejaste solo incluso cuando estabas en mi compañía,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada, nada._

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti tan sorda y resignada,_

_A ti que duermes con tu orgullo y te dejas tocar con tu rencor barato,_

_A ti que te gusta ir de mártir repartiendo culpas que son solo tuyas,_

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti porque no hay nadie más que entienda lo que digo._

_A ti que te falto el valor para pelear por ti,_

_A ti que te consuelas con cubrirte de Channel las huellas de mis besos,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada, nada._

_A ti que por despecho estas pensando con los pies,_

_A ti que me dejaste solo incluso cuando estabas en mi compañía,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada, nada._

_A ti ya no te queda nada, y a mi me queda por lo menos,_

_Este síndrome incurable de quererte tanto._

_A ti ya no te queda nada._

_A ti que te falto el valor para pelear por ti,_

_A ti que te consuelas con cubrirte de Channel las huellas de mis besos,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada, nada._

...

Salí desesperada del salon. Jasper había vuelto a desaparecer y en algún lado tenía que aparecer. Caminé por el gran patio y lo vi saliendo por un gran portón decorado con globos

-Jazzi- grité e hice que se diera vuelta- esperá - corrí hacia el

-Hola- me dijo muy tranquilo

-¿Cómo estas?- que pregunta mas estúpida me salía despues de seis meses que no lo veia y ni hablaba.

-Bien, ¿vos?- me dobló la pregunta

-También

-Me alegro

-Feliz cumpleaños - me sonrio- Veinte años no se cumplen todos los dias

-Gracias Jazzi. Veo que te fue muy bien en la universidad

-Si. Igual que a vos. Te vi en varios carteles- me sonrio- se te ve muy linda en las pasarelas.

-Gracias- dije sonrojada- seras un gran medico

-¿Si?- me pregunto

-Ai será... teniendo a mi padre como profesor

-Claro

-Bueno... te dejo. te estabas llendo y quiza estas muy cansado.

-Esta bien. me miró serio y asintió con la mirada

-Chau- lo salude con la mano y me di vuelta para entrar a la fiesta...

-Jaz- pare y voltié para verlo y volvió a mi- perdoname. Soy una idiota... Debi de haberme quedado con vos aca, con mi novio. No dejarte tan triste y deprimido. Debi de haberme vuelto antes

-Shh Alice- Te ame, te amo y te voy a amar siempre. para siempre. Toda es mi culpa... y fui un imbecil al hacerte ir tan triste y ía que habertelo hecho mas facil, contenerte...Tendria que haberte hecho una despedida y haberte llamado todos los días. Soy un orgulloso de mierda y siento mucho todo lo que te hice ... -tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y yo tambien

-Te amo Jazper y vuelvo a decirte perdoname por todo- le limpie sus lagrimas y le di un beso sobre sus labios

-Te amo más Alice- me susurró - Siempre juntos pase lo que pase...

-Si, pase lo que pase- sonreí

Nos quedamos abrazados y sentados en un banco del jardín del gran salón.

.

.

"Y? Les gusto . espero que si... Si lo leiste hacemelo saber con un reviews. Con una palabra a no sea,pero es la intención lo q me vale! Gracias


End file.
